User talk:Sillyland
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Laser Madness.JPG" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 08:32, July 8, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Sorry if its nooby, but... How did you accually extracted the results on the Frozen Sabel? HankGuideDude 16:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I get the archive of the game from http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/ranger/7.8.1/ranger.jar. Then you extract the content of the game by right-click, 7-zip, extract here. Most info from the game is in Ranger.class, you can view it with a java decompiler. I just searched 'Frozen Sabel 4' and there's lots of number following it. I compare those number with other sword's bullet number and also physically count those bullets and found that it's the very last number that show the bullet's number '10'. Sillyland 16:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! HankGuideDude 16:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) And how can you find those drop rates? Ivan247 10:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) In the enemies section, every last 6 numbers is the info of the drop rate. The first one is the ID of the item that the enemy drop, the second is the drop rate. Thrid and fourth, second item ID and its drop rate. Fifth and sixth, third item ID and its drop rate (info from Greymario's talkpage) Note that the number in the drop rate is not the actual drop rate but the SR drop rate template will convert it. Sillyland 14:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Seaside 2 I have a problem on seaside 2!Is on the boss.Poisonshot 18:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I suggest that you use a sniper to outrange the boss. You can just let your melee class kamikaze-attack the boss and deal as high damage as possible. Using a melee as a bait is not recommended because it is likely get killed quickly and the boss' projectile might accidentally hit your ranged attacker. --Sillyland 08:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I have no melee class! If you don't have a melee class then you can just outrange the boss. Just try not to get inside the boss' range of fire. --Sillyland 07:59, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Rubber Card 1 what happen if they have no? and what it use? why it can't equipped buy anything. Logologologol -- come and talk 16:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The creator might have thrown the ideas for this card away but still left a line of code in the game file. Because of this it does not appear the actual game and you can't buy them from anywhere. I don't know what it was used for becuase it's not compatable with anything. If I would guess from its name, they might grant your character or your weapon ability to 'bounce'. --Sillyland 16:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, on youtube, there is a video w/ descpriptions on what they do, and the rubber card was supposed to "add +10 arm length" alucardshero/ibeatbeatcastleboss Weapon Info Guide? I recently saw your weapon compo guide and thought that was a good idea, however, I've been currently in a pet project to rate all the current endgame weapons in a degree of usefulness. (personally, in a way.) and I was wondering if I could also contribute my personal thoughts on the weapons. ~Neotornado Yes you can contribute to my guide --Sillyland 14:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Fan-Ball wiki You are welcome to meet us at fan-ball wiki for some fun! Tabuu will electricute you 00:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC)